midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Fantasy Core Set/DFCS: Section I
Section I: Introduction This is the stripped-down guidelines from the Midian Dark Fantasy Roleplaying Game. This setting and system are fully compatible with The Official Game Of The Internet from which they derive, and is Certified Immersive Game World Content. The Dark Fantasy Core Set may be used in whole or in part without restriction. This work is in the Public Domain. The purpose of the Dark Fantasy Core Set is to provide both game mechanics and a setting that may be used by anyone, anywhere, anytime, and for any reason. While Midian is very open in its licensing, the Dark Fantasy Core Set is in the Public Domain to allow unrestricted use. That means that you can make copies of this text file, print it out & sell it, translate it into other languages, use pieces of it (or all of it) for your own stuff, alter it for use with another setting or game system, or any other use that copyright laws would otherwise restrict. There are no licensing restrictions on this text, no required notices, nor any fees attached. There are also no warranties or guarantees with this text, and the author is not responsible for what you do with it. This is yours to use & abuse, given freely to the world via the Public Domain. Rip the Interaction guidelines for your own homebrewed game, use The Kingdom in the novel you're writing, convert the magic spells for use in another game system, drop a Giant syndic as a bad-guy into your home game, use the game engine as the core for a Roman Legions game, or even change this section & pretend you wrote all of the rest (but you won't be fooling anyone, really). It is free and unrestricted in perpetuity, until the heat-death of the universe. Trademarked names & distinctive likenesses from the Midian Dark Fantasy Roleplaying Game have been changed into generic versions for the Dark Fantasy Core Set. Astute players of the original should have no problems realising which reference in this document applies to what from the Midian game. Skill names are almost unchanged. Some minor changes have been made to ensure that this DFCS remains free of intellectual properties, and to enable more general use of this ruleset. Nevertheless, this document remains fully compatible with the Midian DFRPG--although this cannot be guaranteed to be true of creative works derived from it, and probably won't be. There are also a few new goodies hidden throughout this text that are unique to the DFCS, but can be readily applied as-is to the Midian DFRPG. Never let it be said that I'm not continuously providing new content. Sections from the Midian game that are missing from this text are either: explanatory in nature, added game world detail, or (mostly) aren't mine--creative content added to Midian by someone else. These are copyright of their respective creators & as such cannot be added to this Public Domain work. This is for table-top roleplaying gaming. This means that it's for you & your friends to play together with pencils & paper, dice & imagination. It was also created to be used secondarily for internet gaming: play-by-post, play-by-chat (or instant messaging), or play-by-email. That said, it is not a video game, requires no downloads, has no operating system or hardware requirements, and doesn't really even need electricity (especially if you've printed out what you need). However, a video game or anything else can be based upon the Dark Fantasy Core Set. You may think of this as something of a source-code for the game. This is version I, and contains elements from the Midian Codex. The Dark Fantasy Core Set is in the Public Domain. There are no rights retained. The name "Dark Fantasy Core Set" and the acronym "DFCS" are not claimed as a trademark. The Dark Fantasy Core Set logo is also in the Public Domain. Trademark is claimed on neither the name nor distinctive likeness of the logo. "Midian Dark Fantasy Roleplaying Game" and "Immersive Game World" are trademarks and Copywrong of Lost-Souls Publishing, and are used with permission. Please note that while the Dark Fantasy Core Set is Public Domain, the Midian DFRPG is not, and falls under its own licenses, copyrights, trademarks, and other applicable laws. Outside of this introductory section, there are no trademarks or other intellectual property claimed. Category:DFCS